Changes in demography mandate that health professionals be skilled in all aspects of Geriatric health care. Instituions of medical education must assume a leadership role in planning and providing for future needs. New York Medical College is deeply committed to the teaching, research, and clinical aspects of Geriatrics and Gerontology. Located in Westchester County, an area where the number of elderly far exceed the national average, New York Medical College has a total enrollment of 760 M.D. candidates and over 300 graduate students. In addition, its affiliated clinical programs provide training in a variety of settings including urban New York City. New York Medical College proposes to establish a Program in Geriatric Education comprised of Program Director and a select Geriatric Education Group, both administratively functioning out of a newly created Center on Aging and Human Development. The Program will serve to improve the quality and quantity of existing curriculum in Geriatrics and to help foster additional research and careers in Geriatrics and Gerontology. The Institution proposes that Steven R. Gambert, M.D., Professor of Medicine and Director of the Center on Aging and Human Development, serve as Program Director and be designatd as Awardee for the Geriatric Medicine Academic Award for a duration of five years. Dr. Gambert has recently assumed the leadership of the Institution's Geriatric Programs having left the Medical College of Wisconsin where he was the recipient of a Geriatric Medicine Academic Award from the NIA from October 82 -July 1983. Due to his relocation to New York Medical College and the Institution's strong desire to further develop teaching and research programs in Geriatrics and Gerontology, this application is being made. Dr, Gambert has an established reputation in the field and exhibits qualities of competence and leadership in Geriatric Medicine. He has a strong career interest in Geriatric education and research and is most welcome as leader of our Program. The Institution agrees to allow Dr. Gambert the opportunity to acquire additional skills in Geriatric education and to develop a curriculum in Geriatric Medicine. Described herein are plans for the development and continued growth of the curriculum in Geriatric Medicine at New York Medical College. Plans of both the Institution and Awardee are outlined as well as plans for continued support.